


У сердца

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Пальцы вообще нихрена не чувствуют, кроме тепла, но тихий, прерывистый полустон даёт понять — в его постели сегодня не девушка.«Неплохо», — думает Трой, заново оценивая упругие ягодицы, бесстыдно елозящие о крепнущий стояк.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Длинные волосы неприятно тянет, а рука затекла, но Трою невероятно плевать на это. Вываливаться из сладкой неги сна ему откровенно не хочется, так что он предпочитает прикрыть глаза рукой, пряча их от чёртового солнца, заглядывающего в окно в такую оголтелую рань, и, чуть повернувшись, уткнуться носом в приятно пахнущие волосы и досыпать.

«Стоп, что?» — мысль оказывается достаточно бодрящей, ведь Трой живёт один, на свидания он вчера не ходил, а вчерашнее короткое выступление с гитарой на хате у друга нельзя считать попыткой подцепить кого-то, да?

Вроде в его логике нет пробелов, так что в его кровати определённо никого не могло оказаться.

По-прежнему не открывая глаз и не выныривая из неги, Трой принимается отчаянно вспоминать события прошлого вечера, пока горячие руки, обвивающие его за шею чуть расслабляются и кончиком ногтя чуть задевают пробитый хрящ. Это не ласка — просто стечение обстоятельств. Приятное чувство отвлекает, заставляя шею до выступающего позвонка покрыться мурашками, но всё-таки нужно сосредоточиться и понять кто и какого хера делает у него в постели.

Лучше всего, конечно, было бы открыть глаза, но палящее солнце не располагает к пробудке, а уют слишком редок в последнее время, что он бы предпочёл всё-таки доспать недоспанное за два месяца, просто наслаждаясь человеческим теплом в своей постели.

Крепкая задница притирается к его паху ближе, стоит только чуть повернуться набок, чтобы всё-таки спрятаться от назойливо лезущего в глаза лучика света, и Трой предсказуемо возбуждается. Это рефлексы — утренний стояк дело обычное, но не так уж часто в последнее время ему удаётся притереться к кому-то, пока ещё мозги не слишком шустро соображают, а память так и вовсе не торопится пробуждаться.

Приятный личный запах человека усиливается, стоит только Трою зарыться носом чуть ниже, в основание шеи, и попытаться приласкать того, кто пригрелся рядом, устроив голову на плече и вжавшись спиной к его груди, онемевшей отлёжанной рукой. Пальцы вообще нихрена не чувствуют, кроме тепла, но тихий, прерывистый полустон даёт понять — в его постели сегодня не девушка.

«Неплохо», — думает Трой, заново оценивая упругие ягодицы, бесстыдно елозящие о крепнущий стояк.

Пальцы соскальзывают по рёбрам, сжимают две горячие половинки вокруг напряжённой плоти, когда до Троя доходит совершенно неожиданно — они спят вместе. Голые. У них же наверняка ночью что-то было, да?

Эта мысль настолько привлекательна, что логичным её дополнением становится пара пальцев, скользнувшая промеж чужих ягодиц, пытаясь понять осталась ли между них смазка. В голове рождается короткое воспоминание о том, как он сам принимал в себя не крупный, но приятно-толстый и твёрдый член, скрещивая ноги на чужой талии.

«А, чёрт», — глаза всё же приходится открыть и осмотреться.

Задница, потирающаяся о его член — идеальна. Такие полусферы заставляют Троя думать вообще не о том, как бы вспомнить всё, что вчера было кроме того, как его таранил невероятный член, выбивая из него довольные стоны и крики.

Подтянутые крепкие ягодицы выглядят так, что во рту появляется слюна и желание оставить на одной из них красивый отпечаток собственных зубов, чтобы все и каждый знали о том, что это — его. Пускай даже и близко нет.

«Ещё б написать „Трой был здесь“ как на стене», — глупое желание пропадает легко, но оставляет всё-таки вопрос — а был ли?

Скорее всего нет — такую задницу Трой бы никогда в жизни не забыл. Идеальность на то и идеальность, чтобы отпечатываться в воспоминаниях так крепко, что после память о ней не покинет повстречавшего её. Даже если Трой забудет как его зовут, он никогда не забудет эти красивые полусферы — идеальные, аккуратные, сводящие с ума.

Чуть влажный сфинктер потирается о головку, но Трой даже спросонья держит себя в руках, особенно когда до сознания доходит, что парень, который пристаёт к нему так пошло и развратно — спит. Зато можно совершенно безнаказанно разглядеть его член — тот самый, рельефный, тяжёлый, от которого вчера было так сладко, что Трой, кажется, наговорил очень много лишнего.

«Хреновая черта», — вспоминает он, чуть поморщившись. Ничего не поделать с тем, что в последние секунды перед приходом просто невозможно сдержать поток пустых слов, обещаний, ассоциаций, направленных лишь на одно — показать, что вот сейчас никак нельзя останавливаться.

Трой борется с этим как может, но пока выходит через раз, хотя уверенность в том, что от этой дурной привычки ему удастся избавиться всё-таки не оставляет.

Длинные волосы начинают лезть к глазам, щекоча кожу стоит только приподнять голову, пытаясь посмотреть в лицо парня, который так сладко и так бесстыдно просится, чтобы его выебали, наверняка даже не осознавая этого.

Трой был бы не против скользнуть в сжатое, тугое отверстие, проталкиваясь короткими, мелкими толчками и чувствуя, как непокорные мышцы всё-таки принимают его, облепляя туго, будто латексная перчатка. Вот только он вообще не уверен, что парнишка это оценит, так что пока, нашарив в складках одеяла жёсткий флакон со смазкой и сделав несколько смачных нажатий, выдавливая приличное количество прозрачной и безвкусной жидкости между ягодиц, он потирается чуть быстрее.

Тихие, проникновенные стоны сменяются поскуливанием каждый раз, стоит только его головке прижаться к сжатому анусу, и Троя немного уносит.

«Ты спишь, но хочешь меня?» — в голове проносится с нежностью, и, влажной и скользкой ладонью накрывает чужой член, принимаясь дразнить его в том же ритме.

Взгляд падает на шкаф напротив, и, в момент, когда Трой видит в гладкой поверхности приятное, искажённое страстью лицо, так и не проснувшегося мальчишки, его накрывает со всех сторон сразу.

«Красивый голос», — вот, что сказал ему вчера этот парень, подсаживаясь ближе, после того, как Трой сделал несколько глотков вискаря, и почувствовал, что недосып из-за обучения в полицейской академии сказывается.

«Ты тоже», — хмыкнул Трой, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на диван. Он никогда никого целенаправленно не подцеплял — всё всегда случалось само собой. С природным обаянием мало кто мог спорить, да никто и не пытался, так что со вниманием у Троя никогда не было проблем.

Вот и сейчас, слово за слово, и мальчишка со шрамом на пробитой переносице, индастриалом в ухе и блядской ухмылкой повёлся вот так просто, на раз-два.

Или это он сам повёлся на длинноватые клыки и яркие глаза, которые чуть закатились, стоило того поцеловать как следует, заставляя парня совсем потерять голову? Моложе Троя, он оказался таким же ненасытным, и достаточно пьяным, чтобы признаться тому на ухо, что с парнями у него ещё ни разу, но он совсем не против хотя бы попробовать.

«Ни разу», — повторяет про себя Трой, глядя на то, как сладкое кольцо ануса приоткрывается, принимая его головку самую малость, словно в целомудренном поцелуе.

Вчера, то, что у случайного любовника ни разу прежде не было секса с парнем важно — и очевидно, по тому, как тот отсасывает в кабинке туалета. Неумело, но старательно, будто то и дело пытаясь травмировать себя, пропихнув член глубже и стараясь игнорировать рвотный рефлекс.

«К себе нужно мягче, — заметил Трой, и, положив пальцы на кадык пробормотал, — представь, что он спускается вниз, и только тогда бери. И расслабь губы, ладно?»

В памяти всплыли яркие глаза, наполненные слезами, когда парень взял у него до самого корня и сжал инстинктивно горло так, что Трой не выдержал и спустил прямо в глотку.

«Блять», — сейчас эти воспоминания ничуть не помогают.

Пристроившийся у него на руке парень хмурится, жмурит закрытые глаза и ловит воздух ртом от каждого самого слабого толчка. Желание натянуть его, пометить снова просыпаются внутри, и на сей раз игнорировать их тяжелее, ведь Трой прекрасно помнит, что от оказавшейся на вечеринке травки, которой они оба затянулись, их расслабило настолько, что у Троя хватило наглости позвать парня к себе — а у того дури согласиться.

Тогда-то Трой и позволил оттрахать себя у стенки, забываясь и крича от того, насколько потрясающе-хорошо ему внутри, когда неожиданно сильный парень берёт его беспощадно, на грани жестокости, но не переходя за черту.

«Пиздец», — вот последняя разумная мысль, что появляется у Троя, который всё-таки вжимается зубами в подставленную шею, помечая человека, чьего имени он даже не помнит, когда скользнув между ягодиц всё-таки входит до края головки в дразнящего его всё это время парня.

Горячий стон в ответ только подстёгивает, а тело под ним так напрягается, а анус сокращается, что Трой не может сдержаться, посылая бёдра глубже.

— Что...? Блять! Что?! — задыхающиеся возгласы немного помогают прийти в себя, когда до головы доходит восхитительная мысль — он только что спустил в незнакомого парня без защиты.

«Нужно будет провериться», — первый пункт в голове появляется лениво — и, Трой уверен, не только у него.

Его кулак влажный и скользкий от спермы, а губа бесконтрольно ласкают задыхающегося, и издающего совершенно невероятные звуки парня. Особенно, стоит Трою коснуться некрасивого шрама на плече и приласкать губами.

— Уёбок, блять, ты хули творишь?! — рычание выходит вообще не пугающим, а даже томным, и Трой улыбается, когда в руках любовник поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть своими яркими глазами в его.

— Ты тёрся об меня так, как будто у тебя точно был секс, — хмыкает Трой, сохраняя невозмутимость и спокойствие перед лицом бушующего шторма. — Так что это — лишь продолжение.

— Я не!.. — голос обрывается, а парень садится на кровати, бесцеремонно вытираясь краем пододеяльника.

«Вот засранец», — почти с нежностью думает разморённый Трой, глядя на разыскивающего свои вещи и быстро одевающегося любовника.

У того на коже шрамов столько, что сразу становится ясно, почему тот сказал, что у него не было — крутые парни наверняка не должны хотеть подставить свою задницу, верно? 

— Ничего не было, — бросает отрывисто человек, который всего пять минут назад скулил и задыхался в его руках, бесстыдно позволяя себе то, чего не мог сделать в трезвом уме, проснувшись. — Если мы встретимся однажды — я тебя не знаю. Я даже руку тебе не подам, понял?

— Ладно, — покладисто отзывается Трой, разглядывая влажные потёки на внутренней стороне бедра, которые от него скрывают натянутые штаны. — Звать то тебя хоть как, нерукопожатный?

Тот замирает, поворачивается, с изумлением глядя на Троя и усмехается. На битом шрамами лице вырисовывается боль, которая заставляет Троя пожалеть, что он открыл рот с этим вопросом.

Всего пара мгновений, а после она становится острой язвительностью:

— А что, набьешь моё имя себе на руку? — парень кивает на забитые татуировками руки Троя.

— У сердца набью, — соглашается Трой, глядя на то, как шустро майка скрывает под собой красивое, в меру накачанное тело.

В ответ он получает фак, и хлопок двери, оставляющий с воспоминанием об идеальной заднице, высеченном в мозгу.


	2. Chapter 2

Вспоминать то утро Гэвину не хочется, но у него, похоже, совсем нет выбора.

— Ну же, ну же, ну же, — шипит он, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к прохладному кафелю в ванной. Голову просто сносит тем, что он не может остановиться и перестать барахтаться с чёртовых воспоминаниях трёхдневной давности.

У него всегда было одно, исключительное правило — если трахаться, то лишь на одну ночь. Ни влюблённостей, ни привязанностей, никакой подобной чуши, что вообще могут себе напридумывать люди — особенно романтичные до ужаса подростки — если видятся больше одного раза. 

Ему нужна трезвая голова и чистая справка о ЗППП, без опасных для жизни и задницы приключений — вот и всё, что хочет Гэвин в свои шестнадцать. Только это, и никакой дряни в виде боли в сердце и желании спать с одним единственным человеком.

— Давай, ты сможешь, — уговаривает себя он, стоя под приятно-горячими струями и водя кулаком по члену неторопливо, осторожно, больше сосредотачиваясь даже не на физическом удовольствии, а на том, что его вызывает.

Фантазия, вспыхивающая под веками — одна из полудюжины, которые у него есть хорошо отработаны и действовали безотказно, если надо подрочить с утра пораньше и спустить поскорее, чтобы добраться до работы или до школы и не опоздать. Яркие, сладкие, невообразимые и не всегда вообще имеющие хоть что-то общее с реальностью, они всегда решали эту задачу безупречно, а потому прежде ему ещё ни разу не приходилось так отчаянно цепляться за образ грудастой девицы под веками, и не давать мозгам утечь не в ту сторону.

«Никто и не узнает», — шепчет услужливо то, что уж точно не является совестью. Какой-то демон внутри, соблазнительно подсовывающий воспоминание, от которого жар в крови взлетает как по волшебству, а голову уносит к херам абсолютно бесконтрольно.

— Сможешь! — упрямо повторяет Гэвин, выдворяя патлатого белобрысого придурка из своего головы усилием воли.

И ведь не было бы никаких проблем — мимолётная влюблённость, которая накрыла его на вечеринке до потери здравого смысла настолько, что он всё-таки решился подкатить к симпатичному парню, особо не надеясь ни на взаимность, ни, хотя бы на то, чтобы быть осмеянным, должна пройти до следующей вечеринке у одного из многочисленных интернет-знакомых. 

Единственное, работающее безотказно правило — не нужно видеться с тем, от кого сносит башню. Никаких контактов, номеров телефона, свиданий и даже случайных встреч, вот почему он всегда выбирал самый удалённый район от собственного дома — меньше вероятности даже случайно наткнуться. Он читал слишком много дурацких любовных романчиков, оказавшись пару лет назад у тётки без права выйти «на волю» и точно знает, что повторные встречи работают словно обухом по голове — до полной потери здравого смысла.

Поэтому когда в прошлый раз Гэвин и вовсе был на другом конце Детройта, и уверенность в том, что он больше никогда не встретит Троя — а он, блять, помнит как его зовут, в отличие от других своих случайных партнёров! — должна была быть минимальна. Один к шестистам тысячам, да? При условии подобной удалённости и того, что Гэвин всё ещё учится, и времени кататься по чужим районам у него нет, то это — тьфу, мелочь, которую даже брать в расчёт не стоит. Как секс со случайным попутчиком — быстрая дрочка в машине с человеком, которого ты на завтра даже не вспомнишь.

Так что никаких случайных встреч в супермаркетах, в кафе, на работе или возле школы — ничего из подобного дерьма, да?

«Вот только в жизни всегда что-нибудь да идёт через жопу, — хмыкает в его голове отвратительный голос, и добавляет совершенно злобно, — в твоём случае, например, — всё!»

В памяти всплывают светлые глаза, которые он увидел сегодня, пока стоял за прилавком в Бургер Кинге и улыбался посетителям, вручая уже готовые заказы и желая приятного аппетита. Гэвин даже не увидел того, как Трой набирал на приборной панели собственный.

На самом деле он его попросту почуял. Знакомый парфюм ударил в нос цитрусовой свежестью, словно лимоны и мяту погрузили в колотый лёд в дыму, но Гэвин даже не подумал посмотреть в ту сторону, убедив себя, что ему показалось.

И поплатился за это жестоко, когда увидел совершенно лисью улыбку на тонких губах и светлые глаза, не дающие ему посомневаться в том помнит ли этот засранец человека, проснувшегося в его постели, или же его память к чертям отшибло и можно выдохнуть медленно и спокойно.

— Блять, — едва слышно прошипел тогда Гэвин, и повторяет это слово и теперь, поднимая голову и позволяя воде из душевой лейки заливаться в рот, пока он снова пытается изгнать тощего высокого и пиздецки красивого мужчину из собственной памяти. 

Словно есть хоть один способ забыть случайную встречу в многомиллионном городе, которая вообще не должна была случиться. По крайней мере не в ближайшие полгода, ведь Гэвина в те края ничего не могло занести, а вот случившийся любовник каким-то чудом оказался здесь — не абы где, а именно в том Кинге, в котором работает Гэвин.

И именно в его долбанную смену.

— О, ты? — вопрос Трой озвучил не сводя насмешливого взгляда и вскинув бровь, но Гэвин уже успел расплыться в привычной профессиональной улыбке и протянуть ему заказ.

— Большой спрайт, двойной чизбургер и картошка фри, — он практически пропел глядя в точёное лицо и сжал поднос до жалобного хруста пластика — а хочется, чтобы это была наглая улыбка под его кулаком.- И острый соус.

В его памяти они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и у Гэвина стоит так же, как и сейчас. Там, под прилавком, среди огромной толпы посетителей, от одной долбанного, развратного, блядского оскала, что хочется растоптать и уничтожить с момента, едва та появляется.

Гэвина трясёт немного, потому что нельзя избавиться от воспоминания, как этот человек скрещивал ноги у него на талии, подаваясь бёдрами вниз, жмурился, позволяя сильно сжимать ягодицы, и клялся в том, что эта ночь будет лучшей из всех, что у него были. И он будет помнить его всегда.

«Пиздабол», — уже тогда подумал Гэвин, но в ночь, когда всё произошло, он даже позволил себе нежность, а утром, едва понял, что ублюдок не вспомнил как его зовут — с отвращением.

Нет, поверить в сказанное за секунды до оргазма — значит быть редкостным идиотом, который просто не представляет что сейчас у партнёра в голове мешанина всего, а Гэвин не тупой. Он, конечно, по наивности понадеялся, что если он будет трахать парня, то тот хотя бы запомнит простое имя, что кричал, когда кончал под ним, но чтобы так?

Память продолжает мучить его воспоминанием о том, что сегодняшний день на работе оказался локальным филиалом Ада не потому, что это Бургер Кинг, из-за звучания собственного имени, произнесённого с неторопливым британским акцентом и придыханием.

— Благодарю, — Трой тогда кивнул и нарочно прочитал значившееся на бейдже слово, пристально посмотрев на него, — Гэвин.

«Вали, вали, вали уже, нечисть», — хотелось прорычать Гэвину, когда Трой вдруг наклонился к нему, едва взглянув на свой поднос и спросил:

— А как же соус?

— А триппера тебе недостаточно? — чуть слышно фыркнул Гэвин, просто не сумев удержаться.

— О, ты чист, я проверился, — хмыкнул Трой, и светлые брови игриво вскинулись под смеженными веками, заставляя водить кулаком по горячему члену быстрее.

От воспоминания об этом банальном жесте Гэвин у самого края, и желание подолбиться головой о кафельную плитку так высоко, что он уже практически не сдерживается, хотя и понимает — избавиться от чужого образа ему не удастся, а в игру «не подрочить» он давно проиграл.

— Но, думаю, мне стоит захаживать почаще, чтобы точно убедиться в этом, — двусмысленная фраза едва не привела к катастрофе — только чудо удержало Гэвин от прицельного, тяжеловесного удара посетителя подносом по голове.

Вместо этого он покраснел как варёный рак и оскалился совершенно зло, чтобы Трой даже не подумал, что тогда, тем утром он не спал. Ни тени догадки не должно появиться в светлых глазах, и Гэвин в этом кровно заинтересован. Он умеет притворяться спящим очень хорошо — дома для того, чтобы выжить пришлось и не такому научиться.

Вот только тогда, на чужой квартире Гэвин и правда спал, прильнув спиной к горячей приятной груди, но стоило только Трою завозиться и прижаться стояком между его ягодиц, как он проснулся.

Проснулся целиком и полностью, но доверчиво продолжал лежать в ласковых руках, чувствуя, как те, забитые красивыми, необычными и переплетающимися татуировками скользят по телу, и не сдерживая хриплых стонов, когда Трой прижимался головкой к его анусу, дразняще.

Чёрт побери, он даже позволил тому войти, но вовремя остановил себя, понимая — нужно обозначить то, что он не спит возмущением, лишь бы только тот не подумал, что Гэвину понравилось. Само ощущение вдавившейся головки оказалось спусковым крючком для него тогда, да и сейчас — тоже. Хорошо, что молчаливый Гэвин спустил тогда, в кровати, себе в ладонь и ненароком вытер её о простынь вместе с несчастной задницей.

Память расцвечивает воспоминания, что должны были выцвести, потускнеть, учуянным сегодня запахом, и его попросту срывает.

— Да бля, — шипит Гэвин, и кусает губы, кончая тихо и гулко постанывая в душевой и всё катая ощущение растянутости и заполненности в памяти, продлевая оргазм.

Старые фантазии окончательно уступают место белобрысому тощему красавчику, не в силах конкурировать с долбаным Троем — слишком горячим для любой пошлой мыслишки, слишком реальным, для любого отклонения от реальности.

Нежная кожа, грубые пальцы, красивая задница, длинные волосы, запах парфюма, мешающийся с личным в невероятный коктейль, светлые глаза и насмешка — разве может хоть что-то не уступить ему, по-разбойничьи лихо захватившему территорию?

Гэвин знает — он попал. 

Пиздецки и адово попал, хотя совсем не хотел влюбляться и чувствовать, как тело послушно реагирует на простое воспоминание о том, как усмехается Трой перед его глазами.

Показывать памяти фак не помогает, и остаётся только понадеяться, что ублюдок своего обещания не сдержит, и Гэвина, наконец, отпустит за месяц-два пока он не будет его видеть.

И стонет в плечо Тину уже через три дня, когда видит в толпе знакомую шевелюру.

**Author's Note:**

> возможно, это перерастёт в серию фиков. А может быть и нет)
> 
> А, да, и это сонгфик - Звери: "напитки покрепче" как предмет вдохновения)


End file.
